1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to travel board games, and more particularly pertains to a travel board game which is designed to provide an amusing and educational board game to inform game players of historical and geographical information related to a selected geographical area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of travel board games are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a travel board game is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,608, which issued to C. Goertemiller on Aug. 30, 1938. This patent discloses a board game having a movement path formed by a sequential group of contiguous spaces. Game markers, game cards, dice and play money are utilized in the game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,388, which issued to R. Cantelon on May 6, 1980, discloses a board game including a game board having a movement path formed by a plurality of contiguous sequential spaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,432, which issued to R. Stevens on Oct. 25, 1983, disclose a travel board game including a game board displaying a map of a geographical area with a plurality of locations linked by travel routes marked with travel distances. A plurality of game markers are moved between the indicated locations in accordance with the roll of dice. U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,429, which issued to P. Crandon et al on Feb. 17, 1987, discloses an educational board game having a game board bearing a map of a geographical area. Question cards and dice are utilized to determine movement of game markers along the game board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,394, which issued to V. Sumin on Nov. 15, 1988, discloses a board game designed to guide and educate players about the geography, transportation, historical, social, entertainment and amusement interests in combination with the shopping, restaurants and hotel accommodations available in a particular geographic area.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to travel board games, none of these devices disclose a travel board game including a game board bearing indicia on selected spaces of a movement path which correspond to first and second groups of question cards bearing questions of different degrees of difficulty. Additionally, none of the aforesaid board games include a game board having a movement path formed by more than one hundred twenty sequential contiguous spaces, with every tenth space from twenty to one hundred twenty being numbered and associated with a random movement space to which a player's game marker is moved in accordance with ten times the total indicated by a pair of dice. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of travel board games, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such travel board games, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.